A Night in the Woods
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: Taking a stroll out in the woods late at night, Mako spots Asami and Korra by the falls, taking a bath. Tempting enough to see two of the females in their group naked, he decides to join them. [COMPLETE!]
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF KORRA.**

Date Uploaded: October 24, 2016- Monday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's. EVERYONE'S OOC!

 ******* This is a fic requested by _Gakuto1991_.

 **Summary:** Taking a stroll out in the woods late at night, Mako spots Asami and Korra by the falls, taking a bath. Tempting enough to see two of the females in their group naked, he decides to join them.

 **Yeah, my memory about this is a little rusty so this is AU again.**

 **And BEWARE OF SUGGESTIVE THEMES! THIS FIC INCLUDES MATURED THEMES NOT SUITABLE FOR ANYONE YOUNGER THAN 18 AND THOSE WHO DISLIKE SUCH CONTENT! DON'T READ FURTHER IF YOU KNOW YOU'RE ENDANGERING YOURSELF! WARNING! WARNING! BEWARE! BEWARE!**

 **A NIGHT IN THE WOODS**

Mako saw that everyone was asleep, and prince Wu being the one to snore loudest. He wanted to rest as well since they've been traveling for days and he didn't get much sleep whether or not it was his turn to stand guard because of such loud snores.

With that said, he decided to take a stroll in the woods.

 _Meanwhile, at the falls..._

"So what did you think of Mako?" Asami asked Korra who just dipped herself into the water.

"What do I think of him?" Korra repeated the question, unsure what she meant.

"You know.. is he.. hot?" Asami hints and Korra blushes in understanding and turns away from her friend. Was it a question that requires an answer? Or Asami was just asking to see if Korra likes him?

"I- I guess so. I mean, he's a nice guy." she tried to play it safe.

"So that's all you can see in him? He's _nice_?" Asami tried to press further into the topic.

"I don't see why I should look at him more than that." still, Korra wouldn't look at Asami, hiding her reddened cheeks. "Besides, what about _you_? What do _you_ think of him?"

"He's got the looks, the skills.. everything I look for in a man." Asami said, imagining Mako's visage.

"Are you.. in love with him?" Korra asked out of the blue and this time, it was Asami's turn to blush. "You _are_ , aren't you?!" Korra said in excitement upon realizing it. Asami however wasn't hiding that fact and smiled at Korra.

"Yes I am. But I think.. he has his eyes on someone already." she says sadly as her finger played on the waters, trying to draw repeated circles on the liquid.

"What do you mean? He doesn't love you back?" asked the avatar.

"Actually, I do like her." said a male voice that startled both women. "In fact, I like both of you." he continued to say and the two turned to see the source of the voice and sees Mako stripping his clothes.

"M- Mako?" Asami said in shock.

"What are you doing here? And why the heck are you stripping?" Korra asked.

"What does it look like?" Mako says and joined the two girls in the waters.

"Uh Mako, this is a girl night kind of thing." Korra tried to tell him but he already knew that. Mako leans closer to Korra who backed away from him. "Mako!"

"I've been curious, Korra.. how it feels.. to be inside you.." he says to her, making her cheeks redder than how Asami made her blush earlier. Korra was naked in the water with Mako who was also naked. What did she think was going to happen next?

Asami watched Mako try to seduce Korra and was jealous since she was the one who wanted him but she knew about it anyways.. she knew Mako had his eyes on Korra for three years now! For three freaking long years it had to be Korra!

Mako kisses Korra who returned his kiss. From that moment on, Asami knew Korra liked Mako as well but she just didn't want to admit it. While the two were kissing, Asami didn't know what to do. She was with them yet they're ignoring her... Korra moaned when Mako was licking on the side of her neck, his hand caressing her thighs while the other hand was holding her hair to tilt her head to the side.

Asami wanted that to...

She swims closer to Mako and wrapped her arms around him, rubbing her breasts in his back and kissing and tonguing his neck and shoulder. Mako was surprised but expected Asami to give in anytime soon. He allowed her to do as she pleases while he pays with Korra.

Pushing Korra to the corner, her back hits the rocks but other than grunting in pain she was moaning in pleasure when Mako rubbed her private part. He was tonguing her skin while rubbing his hand on her very sensitive part, later lifting Korra's legs to wrap around his hips. Korra knew what it means for her once he did that.

Mako himself had someone teasing his physical sensations. Asami continued to rub her breasts on his back and was tugging on his ear with her lips, making soft bites and moaning in his ear as she did. When she saw that Mako had pulled Korra to a position she wanted, she reached for Mako's part in between his legs and squeezes it, caressing it under the waters until Mako mumbled his moans of pleasure in Korra's skin.

Feeling that it had hardened, Asami pulled her playful hands away from it and caresses his thighs for a short while and pulls away so she could hold on his head and lick the side of his face. Asami was really asking for it. But no... Korra was first. He wanted Korra.. he was craving for Korra.

 _Meanwhile..._

Bolin yawns and saw that his brother wasn't around,"Mako?"

He looks around but did not find him.

"Korra?"

Again, his eyes drifted among the sleeping members but no Korra.

"Asami?"

Now looking for Asami, he was surprised that she too, was missing.

"Where are you guys?"

 _Back to Mako..._

Korra was moaning in pleasure while Mako was on top of her. She was now lying down on the ground beside the falls with Mako on top of her and his _thing_ inside of her. It was big and hard and it was penetrating her with his repeated thrusts that goes faster and faster by the second.

"AaahhhaHhhhHhahh!" Korra screams both in pain and in pleasure.

But Mako captures her mouth with his to keep her a little quiet so he can enjoy her some more without anyone walking up to see them that way.

Asami on the other hand was playing with her own clit while watching the two make love. She wanted it too. She wanted it soooooo bad. But no.. it has to be Korra. "Mako..." she mutters.. "Mako..."

Korra's whole body was wet.. but Mako can feel when she was about to cum.

The avatar pushes Mako's face from her so she could speak. "Mako.. I think I'm about to..!"

"I know." he tells her, panting as he makes his thrusts' pace faster than before. "Cum for me.. Korra."

"AaaaggghhhhHhhHhh!"

 _Back at the camp..._

"Maybe they just went out to have a girl talk or something." said prince Wu with a yawn.

"With Mako? I don't think so!" Bolin disagrees.

"What if they're _not_ with Mako? What if it's just a coincidence that they're all gone?" prince Wu says, stretching his arms as he followed Bolin walk around the woods.

"You've been hearing some slight screams somewhere, right? It has to mean something!"

"Pfft. The only thing it means is our lack of sleep!"

 _Back to Mako..._

When Korra was, well, wasted, Mako observed her tired expression that had a smile on it. He kisses her softly before turning to Asami and pulling her closer to him. "You're turn." he says and takes her hand away from her clit, making sure this time it was him who will touch it.

"mMmmHmmHhm~" Asami moans realizing it was the real Mako who was touching her this time and not herself.

"Since you were a good girl.. I'd give you a reward." he whispers as he inserted to fingers inside of her. She was already wet! "Wow."

"Mako.. I.. I want you.." she pants as she keep her composure and balance by holding on to him, pushing her chest to rub on his. "Mhmm.. I want you.."

Mako's heartbeat pumped faster and smirked.

"Then you shall have it." he tells her.

 _At the woods..._

"MAKO! Mako where are you?!" Bolin calls out.

"For the last time Bolin, you're hallucinating things!" Prince Wu chides.

"Asami! Korra!"

"Bolin! Knock it off! Other animals might also be sleeping by now! We don't want to wake them!"

But it was too late... the two exchanged looks when they realized all the deadly creatures in the woods were staring daggers at them. They ran back to camp together as they creatures chased them in anger.

 _And so the following day arrived..._

"Hey Bolin, good morning!" Mako greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning..." greeted Bolin who was still sleepy.

"You alright?"

"Need... more... sleep." was all he could say.

Mako chuckled and turned to the two girls who were also still sleeping, tired from last night's events. "Perhaps we can pack up later then."


	2. Extended ending

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF KORRA.**

Date Uploaded: Noveber 18, 2016- Friday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's. EVERYONE'S OOC!

 ******* This is a fic requested by _Gakuto1991_.

 **Summary:** Taking a stroll out in the woods late at night, Mako spots Asami and Korra by the falls, taking a bath. Tempting enough to see two of the females in their group naked, he decides to join them.

 **Yeah, my memory about this is a little rusty so this is AU again.**

 **And BEWARE OF SUGGESTIVE THEMES! THIS FIC INCLUDES MATURED THEMES NOT SUITABLE FOR ANYONE YOUNGER THAN 18 AND THOSE WHO DISLIKE SUCH CONTENT! DON'T READ FURTHER IF YOU KNOW YOU'RE ENDANGERING YOURSELF! WARNING! WARNING! BEWARE! BEWARE!**

(This will be short. Just to make up for what i missed)

 **A NIGHT IN THE WOODS- (Extended ending)**

Traveling further, they had to take a break again before finally arriving to their target location. But this time- this night- it was Asami alone who was taking a bath. she had no plans or anything, she just wanted a night with herself. But of course Mako... Mako will know whenever an opportunity opens itself.

The night was young. There was nothing but the crickets chirping here and there and sound of water every time Asami moves. But she could feel small ripples from behind her and could see waves of ripples flow from somewhere behind her. She heard the sound of something going into the water and she was getting suspicious so she turned around with a fiery look but it immediately turned to a fragile, innocent look when she realized it was Mako.

"Mako? You're here."

"You sound disappointed. Want me to leave?"

"Oh no, no! I mean.. you.. how.."

Mako smirked and hushed her with a finger on her lips.

"We don't have to talk." he says seductively... his finger from her lips slides slowly to her neck, down to in between her breasts, her navel then her private part, "we just have to," he slowly inserts it inside her and Asami let him. Her eyes closing so she could focus on what he wants to do to her, "have," he inserts another finger to scissor her insides and Asami moaned at this. Mako pulled her closer but continued his administrations in between her thighs and whispered, "se*".

Asami's eyes widened and she knew Mako was on the mood for it.

She pulls his face to hers so that their lips would meet. They kissed but Mako's fingers never left her insides. Asami slowly squirmed at his continuous assault.

Mako then stopped the kiss and lifts Asami up so she could sit at the edge of the pool. Asami scoots backward to give Mako space as he climbed up from the wall, the water dripping from him as he got up. The firebender didn't waste any time and hurried back to catch Asami's lips. He pulled away again to catch his breath but this time, he decided to taste of Asami's soft mounds.

Asami moaned and played with breasts to further increase the sensation she was feeling. She played with them as Mako licked and sucked on it.

"AaaaAaah! Mako! Please!" she begs.

Mako stopped sucking and spreads her legs, slowly inserting his member inside of her. Asami was still playing with her own breasts as Mako began to repeatedly thrust inside of her. She liked it. She definitely does. And she wants more.

"MaaAaAaaaaKooOooOoo!" she screamed his name as she spreads her legs wider for him to fully engage inside of her.

She could feel herself going wild. She couldn't think anymore. Definitely couldn't focus on anything for a while but she could feel. She could feel him inside her.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Mako? Asami?" Bolin wakes up again, noticing the two missing people. "Nope. I won't go again." he tells himself and lay back down. Last time they got chased by dangerous creatures. So no.

 _Back to Mako and Asami..._

Asami was tired as she finally cummed while he was still inside her. She panted and tried to catch her breath, Mako the same. He pulled his member out and helps Asami up so she can suck on it.

"We won't end this night with only cumming once." he tells her with an evil grin.


End file.
